O amor é mais forte que tudo
by mix22
Summary: Um sonho de lily pode revelarlhe as incertezas do que o futuro lhe trás...LJ, com uma pitada de RH e HG...parece estranho n?


esta fic passa-se kuando Lily e James eram jovens, e já andavam... Li uma fanfic mt linda k tinha uma parte da história bastante parecida, e decidi usar a ideia, mas com outra história diferente...

Esta é a primeira fanfick posto aki...espero ter mts reviews...

**'O amor é mais forte que tudo'**

- James! – chamou Lily, uma bela jovem ruiva, com uns olhos verdes e muito brilhantes.

- Sim? – perguntou o rapaz chamado James. Tinha cabelo preto, muito despenteado, um rosto fino, e uns olhos cor de avelã.

- Adoro-te… - disse ela, pondo-lhe as mãos em volta da cintura e puxando-o mais para si.

- Eu também… - respondeu ele, com os lábios muito perto dos dela. – Adoro-te mesmo muito Lily… - Dito isto, aproximou-se ainda mais, até se estarem a beijar. A pele de Lily ficou toda arrepiada. Por muitas vezes que James a beijasse, seria sempre como que se fosse a primeira vez.

- Boa noite! – disse Lily, meia hora depois, quando chegavam à porta dos dormitórios femininos.

- Boa noite… Dorme bem… - James beijou-a uma ultima vez, antes dela se virar para subir as escadas.

Abriu a porta devagar, para não acordar nenhuma das suas colegas a uma hora tão tardia. Tirou o pijama do armário, pegou numa toalha e foi, pé ante pé, para a casa de banho.

Depois de trancar a porta, encheu a banheira de água quentinha e de espuma, e meteu-se lá dentro. Ficou lá durante muito tempo, a espuma já tinha desaparecido quase toda, até que por fim ela decidiu que estava na hora de sair. Embrulhou-se na toalha, e pôs-se a pensar, sentada na borda da banheira. Ela realmente gostava de James… Como seria o futuro deles? Dentro de pouco mais de 7 meses, sairiam os dois de Hogwarts… e depois? Ela não se queria separar dele, amava-o demasiado…

Um relógio ao longe deu as horas. Eram duas horas da manha. Lily despertou dos seus pensamentos e vestiu-se sem tirar esse assunto completamente da cabeça.

Passados 10 minutos, estava bem quentinha, enrolada nos vários cobertores da sua cama de dossel. Rapidamente o assunto de James voltou à sua cabeça… 6 anos…Durante seis anos Lily sempre desprezara James… 'ele era desprezível…sem dúvida que mudou muito…' pensou ela, enquanto o sono a envolvia. Quem diria, um ano antes, que Lily Evans estaria a pensar no seu futuro com James Potter. Sim, o mesmo James que pendurava Snape pelos tornozelos, depois de lhe tirar as cuecas, no alto da Torre Norte, que saía da escola todas as noites para ir a Hogsmeade, e que dizia., todos os fins de semana a uma rapariga diferente que gostava dela. Porém, nunca dissera a mais nenhuma que a amava, pois isso era mentira. Lily sempre o chamara a atenção, mas a partir do 4º ano de ambos, deixou de significar um desafio, uma conquista, e passou a ser a rapariga em que ele pensava a todas as horas, mesmo quando estava com outras.

Levada pelos seus pensamentos, Lily acabou por adormecer… Ou estaria acordada?

Estava num sítio estranho… Escuro, sombrio… Arrepiante. Era um cemitério Muggle. À frente de dois túmulos, estavam três jovens, mais ou menos da sua idade. Aproximou-se deles, e observou-os. Dois deles estavam de pé, uma rapariga muito bonita, com um cabelo castanho, muito encaracolado, e um rapaz alto, com sardas e cabelo ruivo. Estavam de mãos dadas. Os seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado durante muito tempo seguido, e da cara da rapariga, caíam lágrimas silenciosas.

Desviou então o olhar para o rapaz que estava debruçado nos túmulos. O seu coração deu um salto. Ali, á sua frente, estava uma cópia de James, apenas com algumas pequenas diferenças. Tinha uma estranha cicatriz na testa, o nariz era ligeiramente diferente…e os olhos. Os olhos eram idênticos aos dela. O que significaria aquilo? Olhou para os túmulos e o seu coração disparou, como se não coubesse no peito. Lá estava escrito: 'Lily Potter e James Potter. Saudades de todos os amigos.' James Potter? Lily… Potter? Que espécie de sonho seria aquele? Quando já nem sabia o que pensar, o rapaz de olhos verdes falou:

- Pai, mãe…vou fazê-lo pagar por tudo…Prometo. Primeiro vocês… Depois o Sirius, o meu padrinho… o Dumbledore, que sempre esteve do meu lado, que sempre fez tudo para me proteger… E agora… Ginny… – A sua voz tremeu, e os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Incapaz de falar mais, escondeu a cara entre as mãos.

- Harry… Nós vamos estar sempre contigo… - disse a rapariga, enquanto que o incitava a levantar-se. – eu e o Ron vamos estar sempre contigo!

- Sempre. Mesmo que aconteça alguma coisa a algum de nós, nunca nos vão conseguir separar… Porque o amor é mais forte que tudo, Harry! – disse o rapaz chamado Ron, que agora também chorava. – A minha irmã… A Ginny amava-te, por isso vocês vão estar sempre juntos.

- Sempre juntos… - repetiu Harry a olhar para o céu, com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

Lily sentia a cabeça a andar à roda, ali naquele sítiosombrio. Apetecia-lhe abraçar também aquele rapaz, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu-se a ser levada para trás… O cemitério começou a ficar mais distante… Mais escuro… Como que se estivesse a cair num precipício…

Acordou sobressaltada, e viu que já era de manhã. Todas as raparigas de Gryffindor já estavam vestidas, e arranjavam os livros para as aulas. Lentamente, saiu da cama e foi-se vestir.

Passados dez minutos, esperava ansiosamente que James descesse para a sala comum. Impaciente, entrou pelo dormitório e encontrou-o debruçado sobre o saco.

- James… - chamou Lily, com a voz congestionada pelas lágrimas.

- Lily? – perguntou ele, surpreendido. – Que… Estás a chorar?

Ela não respondeu e abraçou-o com força.

- James… Tu… Nós, vamos ficar sempre juntos não vamos?

- Claro Lily! Sempre…

- Mesmo que…mesmo que o nosso futuro seja difícil, ou…

- Lily… - interrompeu James – O amor é mais forte que tudo… Mais forte que a morte até…

- Então… Nada nos vai separar… - disse Lily, com um leve sorriso na cara molhada pelas lágrimas.

Nada… Nós vamos ficar sempre juntos… Sempre…

FIM


End file.
